


七年之痒（上）

by 1478058153



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478058153/pseuds/1478058153
Summary: 来看老夫老妻吵架飙车👄
Relationships: 张云雷 - Relationship, 杨九郎 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	七年之痒（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 来看老夫老妻吵架飙车👄

张云雷和杨九郎搭档七年了，在一块儿也有四年多了，也都习惯了忙碌的生活，两个大老爷们平时也不好意思说什么肉麻的话，就这样过着老夫老妻的日子。随着热度的不断上升，张云雷接下的杂志综艺通告越来越多，最近又忙着录新歌，常常是后半夜才到家，累的洗个澡倒头就睡，第二天杨九郎睡醒的时候张云雷已经不知道什么时候出门赶工作去了，自己也得爬起来准备通告，有时候一周下来两人也难得见上几面，就连特意留好了晚饭人家也吃不上几口。  
默契的搭档和伴侣起初本不将这样生活上的梳离放在心上，杨九郎的工作相对张云雷来说少一些，虽说心里清楚对方的忠诚与爱意，但没有爱人在身边，是球赛也不好看了，炒饼也不好吃了，就连想要几个吻都得挑好时机。每次看着人困得睁不开的眼睛，杨九郎也舍不得再做下去，不知从什么时候起，两人在床上就真的只剩下了搂着睡觉，但这样的时间一长，加上七年这个不尴不尬的数字，杨九郎不得不介意起来。  
这天二人好不容易找出空档时间，约好了早点回家，张云雷却接了个制作人的电话转头就回到工作室修改新歌的曲调。屏幕上置顶的对话框还停留在两小时前问人有没有好好吃饭，不管自己再怎样殷切的关心，得到的回复也不会超过三个字，杨九郎自己坐在沙发上越想越不对劲。  
等到张云雷到家又是后半夜了，看到客厅还亮着灯刚想问杨九郎怎么还没睡，就被抱了个满怀，“嗯？干嘛？”  
“想你了。”杨九郎从背后替人脱下外套，把头埋在张云雷颈窝里贪婪的呼吸着爱人身上夹杂着淡淡寒意的香水味。  
“别闹了，好累。”张云雷偏过头微微躲了一下。  
要是换做以往，杨九郎必然会松手好生伺候着人洗漱睡觉，生怕扰了他难得的休息时间，但今天，他不打算这么做。  
杨九郎不搭他的话，就这样借着背对的姿势在张云雷脖子上小心舔吻，留意着不留下痕迹，毕竟在被化妆师姐姐带着奇怪的目光叠上好几层粉底之后，张云雷就再不许他在衣服遮不住的地方印下一颗吻痕。  
“干什么？好了你别闹。”感受到爱人今天的异样，张云雷有点紧张的重复了一次刚才的话，肩膀也僵硬起来。  
“没闹。”  
随手把外套扔到沙发上，弯下身打横抱起还没反应过来的人就往卧室走。张云雷也明白了杨九郎的意图，嘴上还好言劝着打算拒绝，却用胳膊紧紧勾着杨九郎的脖子，习惯性的往人怀里蹭了蹭找到舒服的姿势。  
杨九郎把人放在铺好的双人床上，不等张云雷坐起身就直接压上去，两手撑在人耳边低下头压低了声音：“做一次，就一次。”说罢轻轻吮吸宽大衣领下露出的一段锁骨。  
“不行，九郎，嗯哈，明天还得录歌。”  
“那你轻点叫。”杨九郎一只手顺着腰线往下摸，另一只手已经解了人领口的两颗扣子。  
张云雷已经有了点反应，伸手搭上杨九郎的肩膀，嘴上却仍急着拒绝：“今天真的不可以，嗯，九郎你别闹了”，顺着小腹传来的酥麻感引得人一阵颤栗：“不行，九郎你别动，求你了，我去洗个澡，啊？”  
说着怀里的人作势要起身，杨九郎按着张云雷的肩膀一把将人推回在床上，压着人的手腕吻住一再拒绝的嘴唇，带着狠劲反复啃咬人的双唇，一吻结束，张云雷眼尾泛红委屈巴巴的缩在爱人身下，两手攥紧了拳头。  
“角儿”带着情欲的奶音叹气似的唤出这个名字一向能让张云雷瞬间失去抵抗力，最后一丝理智还是让他做着无谓的挣扎。 “到这个时候了，你觉得可能吗？”杨九郎一点没有心疼的意思，又是一个深吻，二人的牙齿嗑在一起，呼吸交叠着逐渐加快。  
张云雷看着一向体贴的爱人今日这样不依不饶，原本抱歉的眼神略带怒意，赌气似的自己动手解起衬衫的扣子，没几下就把上身脱了个精光，皱成一团的衬衣被扔在床头：“做吧做吧，你是一点不知道心疼我。”  
本能的想接一句：“你亏心不亏心呢？”，话到嘴边又被咽了回去，张云雷这番动作算是把杨九郎的情绪撩拨到顶，想到近来他的种种冷淡，酸味又冲上来，盯着人的眼睛问：“你什么意思？和我上个床是逼你了？”  
杨九郎眼睛里的怒意不加掩饰，张云雷被盯得有点心虚，自知刚刚的话多少有些不合适，却还是仰了仰头：“我...哎？卧槽你干嘛？”  
不等人把话说完就粗暴的扯下腰带，几下就连着内裤一起扒掉了张云雷的牛仔裤，抓着人的胳膊死死摁在床上，在光滑的锁骨上留了好几个深色的吻痕。  
怀里的人被吓得也有些急了，两腿突然没了安全感，相互交叠着磨蹭：“杨九郎？杨淏翔？你他妈今天到底抽什么风啊？”  
杨九郎任由他再怎么挣扎着骂人也不再搭一句话，只是把两只手腕叠在一起用一只手禁锢着压在头顶，用膝盖顶开张云雷微微颤抖的双腿往紧致的洞口送了一根手指,凭着记忆迅速找到敏感点用劲按下去。  
“杨九郎你不是人，啊嗯...”  
许久没人开拓的身体很快兴奋起来，杨九郎虽在气头上，却也还是小心的反复压过那点等人适应，做到这一步张云雷也不再挣扎，主动往前送了送腰：“不像话...嗯，翔子”杨九郎今日动作快了许多，虽然被直接照顾敏感点的快感一波接着一波，但加到第三根手指时张云雷还是忍不住“啊不行，疼....”  
往常不管是不是真的疼，是不是正在兴头上，只要张云雷提到这个字杨九郎都会迅速温柔下来，但今天他只是兀自低头带上套子，挤了润滑液头一次没有在手心焐热就给人抹了上去，凉丝丝的触感让后穴瑟缩了一下，体会到爱人今天的冷漠与粗暴的张云雷感觉到害怕，伸手想搂着人的肩膀要一个拥抱，却被握住手腕重新按了回去。  
一入到底的不适和被拒绝接触的冷漠逼得人掉了两滴眼泪，但杨九郎居然也没有理会的直接抽插起来，被顶的发抖的人哭着呻吟：“杨九郎...额你...你到底要干什么啊，嗯啊不行了，慢...太深了，唔轻点儿啊...”羞赧的埋怨，情迷意乱的呻吟全当没听见，杨九郎只顾埋头毫无章法的次次深入到底，引得唱歌的好嗓子发出一声高过一声的叫床动静。  
都带着气的两人做爱也像是在吵架，一个也不示弱的把这场性事冲到一个又一个顶峰，一波又一波欢愉在两人身体里炸开。  
这样做了几分钟，张云雷的身体也逐渐适应了抽插的节奏，仰起头配合的送着身子，肠肉湿哒哒的裹上来，身上泛着浅浅的红：“给我...翔子，老公，再...再快点...”杨九郎听了这话轻轻笑了一声，一手掐着人的腰配合的加快操干的速度。  
高潮前张云雷全身绷紧，小腿紧紧缠在杨九郎的腰上，手腕竭力挣扎，杨九郎不得不加大了手上的力气才能握紧，怀里的人被折腾到带着委屈眼泪直流：“九郎，嗯...抱...”  
杨九郎终是没忍下心来再冷淡下去，轻轻松开了右手，没等喘口气的时间，张云雷就借着杨九郎顶进来的节奏伸手搂住爱人的脖子，头低在人颈边呜咽着一起到了高潮：“嗯...九郎啊。”  
说了一次，就只做一次。  
杨九郎掰开张云雷的手沉默的给套子打了个结下床去扔。  
往常张云雷应该急着找换洗的衣物直接去洗澡，但是今天被压着狠做了这么久，没有得到一丝怜爱，使得被宠惯了的人感觉受了天大的委屈，一句话应该不至于引得杨九郎这么生气，连他喊疼也不管了，张云雷怎么也想不通到底为什么，拉过被子的一角咬着牙忍眼泪。  
杨九郎一直到自己洗完了澡也没多说一句话，上床掀开被子看到浑身光溜溜的缩成一团的爱人，叹了口气捞过那人的身子，张云雷顺从地转过身低着头咬着嘴唇努力不让自己抽搭出声，杨九郎把下巴抵在张云雷的发旋上，没有洗掉的发胶沾了汗有点黏糊糊的，过了许久才开口：“七年了，你要是觉得腻了就说，也正常。”  
怀里的人猛地抬起头，瞪大了眼睛盯着杨九郎的脸， 泪水在眼眶里转了好几圈终是落下来，看的杨九郎一阵心疼。张云雷盯了好一会，猛地从杨九郎怀里挣出来，扑上去压在杨九郎身上对着因为惊讶微微张开的嘴吻下去，边亲边恶狠狠的问：“我他妈以为出什么事了，我腻了我理你？我腻了我跟你上床？跟你做爱？我腻了我乐意被你操？我腻了我他妈还亲你？杨九郎你他妈竟然...这么想我？”张云雷越说越难过，索性趴在人身上冲着肩膀狠狠咬了好几口，直到嘴里有了血腥味才回过神。  
杨九郎保持着半躺的姿势一动不动地让他咬，伸手抚上人的后背，把人紧紧按在怀里一下一下顺着脊梁骨：“对不起...”  
谁料到不道歉还好，一道歉倒惹的人更不乐意了，张云雷从杨九郎身上下来卷过被子背过身去，咬着牙哑着嗓子说：“我腻了，你闭嘴，咱俩明天就分手，七年了，也该腻了。”  
杨九郎知道自己理亏，也知道人说的是气话，钻到被窝里把人捞出来仰躺着吻在汗湿的额头上：“你知道我不是这个意思，这不总是独守空房容易瞎想嘛，毕竟我男朋友这么好看。”  
杨九郎从来没有如此感谢过自己刷到这个逗笑张云雷的技能，如果不是怀里的人使劲捶着他胸口，他真要跪下给天皇老儿磕两个响头。  
看到张云雷还是没忍住笑出了声，杨九郎借着机会掐着人的下巴：“说，张云雷喜欢杨九郎。”  
张云雷赌气鼓着脸蛋摇头：“滚，不说，我腻了，明儿就换个人喜欢去。”  
“你说不说？”  
“不说！”  
感觉到杨九郎的手已经又摸到腰窝上，张云雷一个激灵：“说！说！我说！张云雷喜欢杨九郎！张云雷喜欢杨九郎！你丫赶紧撒手！”  
“说，张磊喜欢杨淏翔。”  
“张磊喜欢杨淏翔，全天下第一喜欢，死皮赖脸的喜欢，行了吧。”  
“不行。”杨九郎停下在张云雷腰间作乱的手，在人唇上印下一个吻，自言自语似的念叨：“再亲一下。”  
昏暗的灯光下张云雷两只手腕和腰间的指痕若隐若现，杨九郎扯过被子给人包了个严实：“睡吧。”高潮退后的身体仍有些汗津津热乎乎的，杨九郎不顾人的挣扎紧紧搂在怀里。  
“都怪你，嗓子哑了。”  
“明儿说啥不让你去了，钱我赔。”  
“被你说的我像是出去卖的。”  
“我舍不得，闭嘴，睡觉。”  
一天下来加上被狠狠折腾这么一次，张云雷确实累了，没过多久呼吸便沉了下来，杨九郎把垫在人脑袋下面的胳膊轻轻抽出来，捧着他的脸在眼睛上又吻了吻。其实他只是借这个由头来一次自己心知肚明的无理取闹，究其原因，就是被爱人冷落了心里不乐意，想着今天确实是欺负够了小祖宗，刚刚他委屈的时候自己早就后了一万次悔，明儿一定好好补偿他。  
“杨九郎爱张云雷。”  
“杨淏翔最爱张磊。”  
“晚安。”

**Author's Note:**

> 床也上了爱也做了，三连关注我不配吗？


End file.
